Friends
by mawmawile
Summary: Kokona has something to say. (Saki/Kokona - Sakona)
**AN: Here's a story I wrote for my school's literary journal. :) I know it's shipping trash, but I'm trying to spread my gay vibes**

Saki brushed her long hair beneath her ears. She wasn't much for keeping up appearances, but today she tried to. Her best friend, Kokona had sent her a letter to meet her on the rooftop.

Kokona was a bit ditzy, being materialistic and paying just too much attention to her outfit. Saki always found her actions and mannerisms endearing. Yet, Kokona never planned anything, going with the flow, and following everyone else's directions. Saki was surprised, to say the least, when the pink note appeared in her locker.

When the lunch bell rang, Saki walked up the flight of stairs from the third floor to the roof. She found Kokona waiting for her behind a storage closet.

"Oh, Saki!" Kokona greeted cheerily. "You got my letter!"

Saki nodded. "Yep, so what's up?"

Kokona's face sobered. "Um… I wanted to talk to you about something."

Saki put a tender hand on Kokona's shoulder. "What's wrong? I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately."

Kokona took a deep breath, as if she were about to so the bravest thing she could manage. For her, it probably was. "Well, to tell the truth… Um, so… ever since my mom died, things haven't been okay at home. My dad's been drinking a lot, and sometimes, when he's drunk, he goes into my room and-" She cut herself off, trying to find the right words.

"It's okay, Kokona. I'm listening. You can go on."

It took awhile for Kokona to speak again, but she eventually said, "I'm sorry, Saki. I can't, I'm sorry."

Worried, Saki said, "Don't worry. I would never judge you. I'm your friend."

Kokona shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Saki. I just can't." She paused. "But… thanks for listening to me."

Saki nodded. "It's okay. Why don't we go eat? It'll surely lift your mood." The other girl nodded and they walked downstairs to the cafeteria.

Over the next few days, the two hung out closer, Saki keeping a motherly eye over her dear Kokona and Kokona herself welcoming some positive vibes.

"Hey, Saki," Kokona said suddenly, when the two were eating with their friends. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Saki smiled. "Of course! What is it?"

The other girl suddenly seemed nervous. "Well, I want to ask you something. Could you maybe meet me afterschool on Friday, um, by the cherry tree on the hill?"

"Sure!" They then returned to their usual course of action.

Friday was an exciting day. Some of Saki and Kokona's friends were thinking of going down to the beach on Sunday. The group of friends chatted in the classroom.

After the final bell rang, Saki packed up her books in her locker and headed to the cherry tree.

At this school, this mystical cherry tree had a plethora of myths surrounding it. Most people who had superstitions about the tree were flighty, lovesick schoolgirls.

The myth went like: If you confess your love to the person you like here on a Friday afternoon, they will definitely accept you. Saki never believed in silly things like that, almost always grounded in her thoughts.

Kokona was waiting for Saki in the orange light of sunset. She was watching the pink petals of the cherry tree fall gently to the grass below.

"Hey, Kokona!" Saki greeted, waving at her friend.

Kokona looked at Saki, not expecting her to be at the tree so soon. "Oh, Saki! I'm so glad you made it."

Saki walked next to her friend and smiled. "Of course I made it. Your my friend. So, what's up?"

Kokona looked nervous, but not filled with regret and hesitation like their last private talk. "There's something really important I have to tell you." She took a deep breath. "Okay, Saki… you're my best friend. You've been the nicest everyone's ever been to me. And… I just want to tell you…" She paused.

Saki gently encouraged her. "It's okay, Kokona. You can tell me."

Kokona stood upright and looked directly at Saki. "Saki, I have to tell you this." Her voice softened. "I love you."

Only a second passed, but for both girls, it seemed like an eternity. Finally, Saki said, "What?"

"Yes, Saki... I really love you," Kokona said, her voice full of resolve. "Please, would you be my girlfriend?"

Nobody said anything, but finally Saki smiled and said with a joyous voice, "Of course I will, Kokona. I love you, too." The two embraced.


End file.
